


Ngikubona kimi. Umqulu wokuqala

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Ngikubona kimi. Umqulu wokuqala

Wayengazizwa amandla okuvula amehlo, kepha wayekwazi ukuzwa kahle ukuthi amazwi ayemzungezile athini. Kwazwakala kuyinqaba, sengathi wayendantanta emanzini afudumele, ekhululekile futhi engenabuhlungu.

Mhlawumbe wayeseshonile; Uma ecabanga ngakho, wazizwa enokuthula okungajwayelekile, okuthile okufana kakhulu nenjabulo, yize ebengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi wake waba nenjabulo yangempela empilweni yakhe, ngakho-ke akakwazanga ukuqiniseka ukuthi lo umuzwa.

"Ulahlekelwe yigazi eliningi, ubuthakathaka kakhulu," kusho izwi lowesilisa ebelimjwayele kahle; kepha izolulama. Noma ngizoze ngikhumbule kuze kube kusasa.

Noma ngubani umuntu wayekhululwa. Wezwa isivalo somnyango sivuleka futhi avale futhi. Ngemuva kwalokho ezinye izinyathelo, kulokhu ziqinile futhi ziqinile, ziya kuye.

Wenza umzamo wokugcina ukuvula amehlo akhe, kepha izinkophe zakhe zibonakala zimbozwe ngomthofu. Omunye uthathe isandla sakhe wasisonga kahle, wasiphakamisa kancane futhi ezwa ukuthinta okufudumele kwesinye isikhumba, ukuphefumula kancane kobuso okwenza ukuxhumana neminwe yakhe. Ukuqabula

"isihlakala," uJaime wayezolazi lelo zwi noma ngabe kwakuyinhleko nje phakathi kwesixuku.

Lapho ezwa izindebe zakhe phezu kwakhe wacabanga ukuthi uyaphupha. I-wench ayisoze yaba nesibindi kangako. Kwathi lapho emangala, wezwa izinyembezi ziwe ebunzini lakhe.

Cha, i-wench ayikaze ikhale.

"Kuhle idiot," amhlebeze endlebeni futhi, acishe azame ukumenza akholwe ukuthi ubengaphuphi, kuyiqiniso ukuthi izindebe zakhe eziqhamukayo zazimqabulile futhi lawo mehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ayekade ephupha ngaye ayemkhalela.

Ngemuva kwalokho wezwa isisindo sokukhanda kwekhanda lakhe esifubeni sakhe, ngaphandle kokushiya isandla sakhe, wamuzwa ephefumula kancane, ebubula. Ngemuva kwemizuzwana embalwa ukushaya kwenhliziyo yakhe kwaqala ukuvumelanisa nokuphefumula kwakhe, eqamba isizungu esimnandi esaqala ukumenza walala.

Wazivumela ukuthi zibhincwe yikhaza elenziwa yizinwele zentombazane emhlathini wakhe; Kuthe engasakwazi ukubacwilisa, wezwa imfudumalo yeminwe yakhe ihlanganiswa nobuso bakhe. Isikhumba ezandleni zakhe sasinolaka ekuthinteni, kepha sifudumele futhi simnene; okwazi ukudlulisela ukuthula nokuzethemba ayengakutholi empilweni yakhe.

Wayeka ukuzabalaza ukuze avuke. Lapho elele wazizwa ezolile, futhi phakathi nalelo phupho, wayeqinisekile, wayejabule.


End file.
